1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a magnetic design for speakers. More particularly, the invention relates to an innovative magnetic design through which we can increase the length of magnets to increase their volume so as to increase the magnetic force and hence offset the decrease in the magnetic force due to a thinner configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art speakers, magnet and a voice coil are encased and affixed in a box. As an AC current flows through the voice coil, a magnetic force induced by the current would move the voice coil and a diaphragm longitudinally, thereby generating audible sounds. However, such structure is no longer sufficient because all electronic products are made thinner and more compact, which can reduce the induced magnetic force and hence adversely affect the performance of speakers.